The Best Valentines Day Ever?
by glasswrks
Summary: Lena suprises Bianca.


**Title:** "The Best Valentine's Day Ever?"

**Author:** A.M. Glass

**Copyright:** February 9th – 19th, 2006

**Revision:** To be determined.

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** The characters from _"All My Children,"_ belong respectively to Agnes Nixon, A.B.C. and the Disney Co. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story along with any/all original characters are the sole property of the author and cannot be used without expressed permission first.

**Author's Notes:** This story took me longer to write than I had intended, as I wanted to post it on Valentines Day. Well, _that_ didn't happen.

**Timeline:** It really doesn't follow one per se, except that Lena still leaves to be with her mother, but things change after that.

I was nervous – you had no idea I was waiting for you to get home from work. In fact, you weren't expecting me until tomorrow, although I had given you a blatant hint:

"_Don't be surprised if I show up Tuesday."_

We hadn't seen each other in over six months – six very long and lonely months.

How I missed you both.

My mother's illness had taken me out of the country and back "home". You made me understand, realize the importance of this time together – how precious and priceless it would become to me.

And you were right.

Over the many years I'd worked with Michael, I had only been with my Mother a total of two months – two. What with pretending she was dead, making sure she was safe. As much as I may have wanted to spend more time with her, I couldn't. I couldn't take the chance anyone would find her.

It worked for years, until the day I fell in love. I'm not placing blame on anyone except on Michael. In fact I'm very happy he found her. If he hadn't, we might have never known about her cancer.

So, to be with her – to see her everyday has been a miracle.

One I would never give up.

We, Mama and I grew closer. We spoke – truly spoke with each other. Tears were shed – mine at the thought of losing her – Mama at the thought of leaving me.

Old feelings of betrayal – feelings I... I had harbored even after learning the truth about her past – they were finally spoken and dealt with.

She has been in remission the last month or so. The medicine – the horrible, sometimes debilitating medicine the doctors have her on, has finally curbed her cancers' monstrously destructive spread throughout her body.

We both knew this could change at a moments notice. We have – or really I have finally accepted this fact: my Mother was living on borrowed time and we must make the most of it while she is still able to.

Which is why she practically pushed me out of the house – telling me – imploring me to go to you, to see you and Miranda.

I didn't want to – that's not exactly the truth. I desperately wanted to be by your side, but I was scared.

Scared that something would happen to Mama – that she would slip away and I wouldn't be with her.

I didn't want her to go into that final goodnight alone.

Yet she was able to convince me otherwise.

"_Listen to me my child," Mama began. "You must go to them..."_

"_But..."_

"_Shhh... you will listen to me now, yes?"_

_I nodded, "Yes Mama."_

She reached out and wiped at the tears that made their traitorous way down my cheeks.

"_My beautiful Lena," she lifted my head so she could look into my eyes. "You have been... you are," she corrected. "The most... you truly are a gift from above. These months, they have shown me, you are a daughter I am proud of. We have both made mistakes, yet I would not change a single one."_

"_I don't understand Mama," I was confused by her statement._

"_If we hadn't gone through all that we have, you would've never have found the other part of your soul."_

I gasped.

To hear her say this was amazing and I had a feeling she wasn't finished.

"_I know what Bianca means to you – what that little girl means to you. What you mean to each other. You haven't had it easy, neither of you, but it has made you both stronger. Which is why you must go to her now."_

"_Mama, I thought you understood, Bianca wants me to be here with you."_

"_I love her for understanding our need for this time together. For this reason alone she will always have a special place in my heart. She has the gentlest soul I've ever met."_

She smiled as my eyebrows rose.

"_Lena... how could I not love the person who gave my daughter back to me? Hmm. Who gave me a beautiful grand daughter."_

I tenderly brought my mother into my arms and embraced her, hoping she'd feel the love I was sending. We sat quietly together. Mama rocked me as sobs wracked my body.

"_My sweet Angel. My beautiful baby girl, I would give anything – anything to have your Papa here right now. He would be so proud of you," she told me while stroking my head._

She held on for a moment longer before pulling away slightly. She looked at me and kissed my forehead.

"_I will be alright. If I feel anything, even the slightest pain, I will call you."_

I searched her face, looking deeply into her brown eyes, searching for any sign of weakness.

I found none.

"_You promise?"  
_

"_I swear on your father's memory."_

We embraced once more and I whispered "Thank you, thank you," over and over again.

She was right of course.

I had to see you.

No – I needed to see you again. Needed to hold you in my arms. Needed to see our baby girl – to watch her sleep – all the things I had missed out on.

It didn't matter how many e-mails you sent, how many videoconferences we had... I wasn't there.

I couldn't tuck Miranda in bed.

I couldn't be there with you.

Don't get me wrong, technology is a wonderful thing – but it did little to alleviate the pain of being apart.

Each time I heard your voice – each time I saw your face, my longing for my family grew.

I never wanted to hang-up, never wanted to disconnect. Each time I did, I was left with an overwhelming sense of loss that only hearing your voice, seeing you again, could fill.

There were times when the sensation crippled me.

I could not move.

I would either stare at my phone, or look at the computer monitor and wish with everything I am that you were here with me.

The only thing that kept me sane those moments was remembering your words...

"_I love you very much – come home when you can. I love you Lena."_

Sometimes you would have Miranda in your lap and you would take her hand in yours and make her wave at the web cam... making her wave goodbye.

"_Say bye-bye to Mama, say bye-bye."_

I would hold on to these words – a reminder that yes, I was/am loved.

It was this love that gave me strength when I needed it most. Those awful weeks of taking Mama to her radiation therapy treatments – her chemotherapy, which left her weak as a kitten.

Your love bolstered my spirit when I was at my lowest. When I thought – this would be the day I lose her. When Mama could no longer take the pain. When I would have been willing to take this from her – trade my life for hers, if only to spare her this agony.

Thankfully Mama no longer needs morphine for the pain and we are both pleased with the live-in nurse we have found. Mama is well, but there are times when her strength fades and it's nice to know someone will be with her.

I left you a message asking you for a videoconference later on, after you had put Miranda down for the evening.

As soon as we connect, you always ask about Mama's condition. I can't tell you how much it means to me when you ask. I can tell you are truly concerned and pleased when you hear she is doing better.

"Bianca..."

"Yes Baby."

I smile each time you say that.

I am your baby, while you are my sweetheart and Miranda is my precious baby girl.

"Bianca... are you doing anything on the fifteenth?"

"The fifteenth?"

"Yes," I say smiling.

"I don't think so," you reply after thinking about it for a moment. "Why?"

I look down for a second. "Would you mind if I came out to visit?"

I watched as you frowned, as if trying to comprehend what I'd asked. "Do you mean?"

"Yes."

"YEAH!"

I couldn't stop myself from laughing as you jumped out of the seat and began jumping up and down, your fist pumping in the air. All the while shouting, "YES! YES!"

"Bianca... Bianca Sweetheart... you'll wake Miranda."

It was no use – you were too far-gone in your reaction to even hear me. So I sat back and watched in silent amusement.

Although I had told you many times our age difference meant nothing to me, I will admit I had some moments of doubts. Would you meet someone younger? Someone who wasn't Maggie? Someone who didn't come with a past like mine?

Watching your joy pushed those thoughts away.

When you finally calmed down, you took your seat once more. We made plans and we spoke for an hour longer. I took my fingers and brought them to my lips and touched the monitor – you did the same.

"I love you Lena," you whispered.

"I love you too Sweetheart... goodnight."

Glancing at the clock, I knew it was too late to make a phone call – too late to enlist a partner in what I was about to do.

I booked my flight in the morning, after telling Mama my plans and I'm not sure who was more excited.

I e-mailed you and let you know I wouldn't be able to do a videoconference. We still had the opportunity to speak, albeit briefly later in the evening.

I had already packed and was only waiting for the taxi to pick me up and take me to the airport.

Mama gave me a kiss on the cheek before I left.

There was little to do while I sat in my assigned seat. The movie didn't interest me, I picked at my meal. All I could do was think about holding you and Miranda once again.

Before I knew it, I was rushing to make one of the two connecting flights: Prague to London, from London to New York, New York to Pine Valley.

I thought back to Mama, seeing her smiling face as she waved from the front door, telling me to kiss her grand daughter for her.

I think I may have dozed off briefly for I feel a gentle shake on my shoulder. We are about to land and I need to bring my seat up. Once the plane had landed, I grab my carry on and shift from foot to foot, anxious to make my next connection: the red-eye to Pennsylvania.

I got off the plane, the other passengers walking past me, sometimes pushing me along with them, like a piece of driftwood caught in the tide.

I had made it.

I was in Pine Valley.

My exuberance was somewhat deflated. I was exhausted. I wasn't sure I could take another step – my body ached from all the hours of being in one position for so long. I wanted a bath.

I was miserable – until I heard a voice calling my name: "Lena!"

I looked around – there he was.

Jackson Montgomery – my partner in this slight deception.

He walked over to me and I took notice of his distinguished good looks. There was a time – long ago that I might have enjoyed the company of someone with his looks and tossed aside without a moments hesitation. Yet it was his kind heart that made him who he was: an honorable man. Someone I knew I could go to, especially if it concerned you.

He embraced me as soon as he could, telling me how good it was to see me again and how Erica sends her best.

We have a subtle truce, Erica and I. It revolves around our love for you.

He asks about Mama, hoping she's doing better. He looked very pleased to know she's doing well.

We caught up with the goings on in your family. Although you keep me informed, it's nice to hear things from someone else's perspective.

We walked to the baggage claim and ever the gentleman Jackson takes my suitcase. He would have taken my carry on had I not been insistent that I could handle it.

As we left the airport, I asked him to stop at the nearest flower shop. Luckily for me – there was one that was open twenty-four hours just past the airport.

I dragged myself out of the car and into the store. When I came out I was carrying a bouquet of two-dozen roses.

There was Amaranth red roses: the color of the long-standing desire I feel for you. Also mixed into the bouquet were: yellow, for the friendship we shared. White, for my undying loyalty I feel for both you and Miranda. Pink: for the grace and elegance you bestow on me, and finally four true red roses placed in the middle, for my love of you.

I placed the flowers in the back seat of the car and I hear Jackson whistle in appreciation.

"Very nice."

"Thank you," I tell him as I get into the front seat.

Before he had a chance to start the car, I presented him with a yellow rose buttoner.

"Lena... thank you," he said as he took it. "You didn't have to."

"I know," I say smiling at him.

"Well, let's get you settled in – you must be exhausted."

A yawn interrupts my reply. "Perhaps I am," I say sheepishly.

We drive in silent companionship the rest of the way. I hear Jackson's voice. At first I didn't know where I was – I shook the cobwebs from my mind and I turned to see him smiling.

"I hope you enjoyed your nap."

Once again a yawn interrupts my reply. "I'm sorry," I say, feeling the flush of embarrassment on my face.

"No need to be, you're tired. I took the liberty of taking your bags in for you..."

"But..."

"Lena, don't worry about it. I'll come back around four – is that enough time?"

I nodded, as I didn't trust myself not to yawn again. He opened the back door and took the flowers out before opening passenger door. He held out his hand, which I gratefully took and he escorted me into the Pine Valley Inn.

It was safer this way. Both he and Erica had offered me a place to stay but I thought I would be pushing my luck too far. I didn't want to take the chance in running into you.

It would have spoiled the surprise.

We arrived at the front desk and as soon as I had checked in, Jackson kissed me on my cheek. "It's good to see you again Lena. Stop by when you have a chance. Erica would really like to see you."

"This way Ms. Kundera."

I gathered the roses and went to my room. I put the roses in water as soon as I got upstairs. I practically crawled into bed, kicking off my shoes and the last thing I can remember doing was turning on my cell phone.

I fell asleep dreaming of holding you both.

My eyes open slowly – why had I awoken?

I looked at the bedside table and saw the clock it was two pm.

My eyes started to close when I heard the noise again.

It was the phone.

Oh... only the phone.

I reached out and brought the extra pillow closer and placed it on top of my head...

THE PHONE!

My eyes shot open.

I jerked up, sending the pillow to the floor.

Where the hell had I put the phone?

"Damn!"

I found it – on the table next to the clock. Of course. Where else would I have put it.

"Hello... hello?"

"_Lena?"_

"Bianca?"

"_Are you okay?"_

"Yes... yes, I'm fine."

"_Is Paulina... is Mama okay? She's not out of remission is she?"_

I hear the worry in your voice as well as the correction you'd made. It took you two months to get comfortable enough to call Mama, well, Mama.

"No... no Sweetheart," I shook my head. "We're both fine," I told you wanting reassure you.

I hear you sigh, _"You didn't answer, I thought something was wrong."_

"I'm sorry about that, I was taking a nap."

I could practically hear your smile.

"_Resting up for your flights?"_

"Yes I was," I reply. It was a tiny deception, one I'm sure you'll forgive me for once I explain everything.

"_I can't wait to see you – we both can't."  
_

"Nor can I."

We speak for another ten minutes before you told me you have a meeting to go to with Kendall.

I told you I would see you soon.

After we hung-up, I got out of bed, open my suitcase and took out a fresh set of clothing and proceed with getting ready.

I felt like a new woman after my shower. Glancing at the clock, I saw that Jackson would be arriving shortly.

Taking my carry-on with me, I took the roses out of the vase and went downstairs to wait in the lobby.

As I wait, I think about Kendall. I know she would have helped me with my plan without question. However, I didn't want to put her in the position of lying to you.

We both may have done that in the past to protect you in some manner, but I didn't want her to have to do so again – no matter what the reason.

Jackson wasn't lying to you – you haven't ask him. Why would you? You had no idea what I was doing. If you had, your first choice would have been going after Kendall.

Before I knew it, Jackson arrived.

"Looks like that nap did you some good," he said smiling.

"So did the shower," I told him laughing.

We got into the car and drove to your home. Jackson told me that he and Erica were picking up Miranda from Enchantment's day care.

I raised my eyebrows. I knew about it, you had told me. Yet I wonder how Jackson would explain it.

"Erica decided Miranda should be close by..."

"Let me guess, she was quite pleased to see the drop in absenteeism as well?"

Jackson's laugh filled the car. "Yes she is."

Soon enough we had pull into the driveway. I smile – it was the same one I had shown you before Miranda was born.

Jackson helps me with the flowers and let me in. He asks if there was anything else I needed. I told him as soon as you got home I would have everything...

"Well almost everything."

"What's missing?"

"Miranda."

He nodded. "I understand Lena, I do. But, you and Bianca need this time together. You need to reconnect."

I wave as he pulls out of the driveway.

I took my bag into the living room, placing it on the sofa. I look around and felt a sense of being home wash over me. I notice picture frames on the fireplace and walk over.

I smile as I look at photographs of you, Miranda, Erica and Jackson, Kendall and the rest of the family. I reach out and took down one of the photographs.

Tears fell down my cheeks. It was the baby shower photograph. I had a copy of it at home by my bedside.

There we were. I was wearing that silly tiara and my hand rested on your stomach. We both smiled into the camera.

I stare at it for the longest time, knowing one day the mantle would have more photographs with the three of us.

I put the picture back in its place. I had to stop dawdling. You would be home soon.

I took the flowers out of the cellophane wrapper and place them in a vase. Grabbing my bag, I took out the cd of romantic songs I'd burned for the occasion.

I smile as I pick up scattered baby toys from the floor and placed them in the toy chest I had sent.

Sighing I knew I had to wait one more day to see my precious baby girl.

Everything was ready.

Now, all I need was you.

I walk around, looking at the clock from time to time. I sit, only to get up again.

I take one of the roses out of the bouquet. I bring it to my nose and inhale the intoxicating fragrance.

Jackson had told me you would be home by 5pm at the very latest. It was now 5:45.

Were you okay? Had something happened?

I had to sit down. You had place a chair next to the small table in the entryway.

I thought I should call you, damn the surprise. I need to know you were okay.

I was so preoccupied I almost didn't hear your car pull up. I look out the small window next to the door.

"Bianca," I whisper as I watch you step out of the car. You went to the trunk and pull out a few grocery bags along with the soft-sided briefcase I had given you.

I drink in your appearance as I watch you walk towards the front door when it dawns on me.

If I could see out – DAMN!

You could see in!

I flew to the chair and plant myself, all the while muttering, "Don't move... don't move."

I hear the key in the lock. My eyes focus on the doorknob – watching for the almost imperceptible turn.

The door opens.

You were picking up the bags and had yet to see me. As soon as you step through the doorway you look up.

"Hello Bianca."

Your reply wasn't exactly what I expected.

"You little shit!" you yell.

I flinch.

I believe I may not have thought out my surprise well enough. I raise the rose I had in my hand: "Happy Valentines Day?"

You left the grocery bags at the entrance and let your briefcase slide off your shoulders and onto the floor.

I stood up...

Not a moment too soon as you jump into my arms. I wrap my arms around you, holding you tight. After a few moments I could feel your tears on my shoulders.

"Well, hello to you too," I whisper as I breathe in your unique scent. You grip me tighter.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again – you hear me?" You told me.

I didn't understand what you meant when it hit me. I mentally slap myself. What kind of fool was I? I should have known not to do this to you. I was so wrapped up in seeing you again I didn't think of the consequences. Didn't think how this might remind you of... Michael.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry."

We held each other a few moments longer before pulling back. I gently wipe at the few remaining tears on your face.

You look at me and whisper, "You're home."

I nod my head. You reach out and bring my head down, our lips almost touching.

"You're here – you're here," you repeat before bridging the small gap.

I lost myself in the touch of your lips on mine. The taste of your mouth, the feel of your body pressed against mine.

Reluctantly, we brake apart, we're both gasping.

Our hands clutch at each other.

We lean forward, our foreheads touch, and our breath mingles.

I suddenly realize something as I pull back. I look down.

"Excuse me," I say as I bend down and pick up the rose. I hold it out to you once more. "Happy Valentines Day Bianca."

"The best Valentines Day ever," you reply taking the rose from me. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say sealing my words with a kiss.

We brought the grocery bags inside, put them away and spent the remainder of the evening basking in the knowledge that this was truly _the_ best Valentines Day ever.

The End.


End file.
